mytherpfandomcom-20200213-history
John “Cannonball” Evans
*Pardon Our Dust - Page in construction* “John has never been the sharpest tool in the shed, but what he lacks in intellect he makes up for in strength and heart. His nickname “Cannonball” comes from the fact “He is as strong as a cannonball.” And not because of his large rounded physique. John is very loyal to his friends and although he may get into trouble, it is not out of maliciousness, he just doesn't know any better. “ John “Cannonball” Evans is a character created by TwitchXk90. Like most of is characters Cannonball was made to be big, strong but slow in the head. The original plan for Cannonball was to be hired for a random crew and he would just do what he was ordered, whether good or bad, however this was not the case. Cannonballs first appeared in Chapter 6, which was MytheRP's first Pirate theme chapter. Backstory Raised on the streets Cannonball often got into trouble. It was only when he was 10 years old that he would get caught stealing from a local vendor. As the vendor went to get the port authorities an older gentlemen had watched the event unfold. The man approached the young Cannonball, complemented his style, and the offered him work on his ship as a deckhand. Cannonball accepted. Over the years Cannonball work for many different captains on many different ships. As he grew older, and stronger, he would often be put in charge of working below deck with the heavy cannons. It was because of this he got given the nickname Cannonball and the fact “He is as strong as a cannonball.” And not because of his large rounded physique as many assume. On his adventures a good Captain of his and a good friend gave him a necklace to “Guard with his life” and so he did. Chapter 6 After falling overboard Cannonball washed up on a beach by a man with giant monkey, this man was Captain Baron. There he was told he had washed up on what would soon to be Shipwreck Cove, a place where all men of the sea could come and find Captains and Crew. Wanting to get back on the sea as soon as possible Cannonball set up a small tent near by and watched as the town got set up. He even helped the man and his crew by gathering materials and crafting them tools and weapons. Eventually he joined the group itself temporarily to help get the town established. Once the town was established however Cannonball soon noticed a lack of Captains coming looking for crew, but luckily for him Captain Baron offered him a place on his crew. Unfortunately Baron and his crew worked on different times from Cannonball, so during the day it left left him with little to do, so he decided to make his own crew and be his own Captain. He built his own ship which he called “Anastasia” and went on to hire a crew. So with his “Swashbuckler's Guide to Success” in hand Captain Cannonball would sail the seas, plundering ships and towns. However Cannonball had an unusual way of plundering, as in the “Swashbuckler's Guide to Success” under the step by step guide to plundering the step that explained how plunder read as follows 1.Get a ship 2.Get a crew 3.Visit places 4.??? 5.Profit After visiting Captain Bales of Daggertooth Bay, Cannonball asked what step four could be. Cannonball was told that it was up to the Captain to find the best way to obtain plunder. And so, Cannonball asked politically, and it worked. And so “Polite Plundering” was create and Captain Cannonball would sail from place to place. And person to person and simply ask if they had any spare plunder he could have and before he knew it he was rolling in gold. Cannonball also got into the dating game. Ladies have never been interested in Cannonball but this didn't bother him. Oddly however he somehow got three dates, with three different ladies. Granted two of those where pity dates, and the third lady didn't understand what dates where, but at the end of the day, Cannonball was just happy to go out and get to know new people. One lady however who Cannonball was quite fond of turned around and robbed him when she listened to rumors that Cannonball apparently had said “She was a mean lady” to the entire island. These accusations where of course false. After helping with the defeat of Captain Arlo, Connonball would set of looking for Arlo's lost treasure, following the clue left behind. With this treasure Cannonball believed he would win “Pirate of the Year” After Chapter 6 After reading the clues wrong on his search for Captain Arlo's lost treasure, Cannonball and his crew sailed off into the open waters. After 6 months there was no sign of the next clue and Cannonball's crew where getting antsy. Cannonball admitted defeat and they began to sail back home. After a further 6 months however home was no where to be seen and it became clear they where lost. Looking at his maps, Cannonball realized they had sailed right through a place marked as "The Triangle" But Cannonball had no time to figure out what "The Triangle" was for a large storm engulfed the horizons. Cannonball and his crew had no choice but to sail through it. Unfortunately the storm was to strong and Cannonball's ship capsized and was eaten by the ocean. Cannonball washed up on an island alone with no way of escaping. He was marooned. Chapter 10 Trivia -The imaged used for the art of Cannonball was actually a traced image of Vin Diesel